


Enough is Enough

by Tomarryalltheway2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomarryalltheway2018/pseuds/Tomarryalltheway2018
Summary: Harry finds out about secrets that have been kept from him lies that he has been told. He decides to fight back.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat quietly within the room he had acquired within the three Broomsticks, he had just arrived back from a meeting with the Goblins from Gringotts. He had been requested to attend and appointment at the Bank to discuss his future. He had several surprises within that meeting learnt so many thing about those who had apparently cared for him had withheld. Harry had had enough. Why was it always him who was secluded kept away from important decisions concerning his life and his future. Firstly he was kept away from the wizarding world when his parents had died. Left to suffer at the hands of muggles who hated and despised him for nothing more than being born. Then he was thrust within the world he should have grown up in, with no clue who he was or why people worshipped him for something he had no control over. They liked to swing from loving to hating him. From thinking he was a saviour to thinking he was the next Dark Lord. He had had enough. He was through with trying to gain approval from others, from now on he was going to what was right for himself and not everyone else.

He was currently sitting at the desk within his rented room composing a letter he wasn’t even sure that he could send, and if he did he didn’t know how he could get every witch and wizard in Britain to read it. He had survived another year of hate, of people turning from him. Blaming him for something he hadn’t even done in the first place. He doesn’t understand how anyone could have believed that he would place his name in the Goblet of Fire. He had never wanted fame like Ron, who had turned from him believing the same as everyone else. That he was attention seeking, that he wanted more fame more glory. When all he had ever wanted was a family, to be loved unconditionally by them, to not have to pretend. Hermione chose Ron over him, even though she said that she wouldn’t. In the end everybody left him. Just like his godfather, he had heard from them a grand total of twice. He had had enough. His supposed friends had so far only sent him encrypted notes ignoring his pleas for information, any information the same could be said for his god farther. Is it wrong for him to want to know what was going on. After all it was he who had witnessed the death of Cedric. He who had witnessed the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort. So why was he purposefully being kept in the dark, of that he was certain. Especially after the meeting with the Goblins.

He was sick of sacrificing bits of himself for people who just didn’t care about him. The Daily Prophet had spent all summer calling him a liar, attention seeking and even employing that he was touched in the head. Well from now on they can all fight their own battles. He was done. Done fighting, done forgiving and done forgetting everything that had been done to him. He was going start doing what was best for him screw everyone else. He began to fold the pages of his letter, silently calling Hedwig over so she could deliver his missive.

He was finally free. The Goblins had told him the truth, the truth of his past, the lies that he had been told by those he cared about most.   
Enough was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sends his letter to the Daily Prophet

To say Albus Dumbledore was shocked when he read todays edition of the Daily Prophet. How could that idiot boy have done this. He thought looking down at the headline, deciding to read on so he knew how much damage control would be required of him.

**_ Boy-who-lived speaks out at long last!  _ **

_Witches and wizards of Britain, we at the Daily Prophet yesterday received a letter from the boy-who-lived requesting that we print the following letter in todays edition._

_The letter was as follows;_

_There are many among you that believe you know me, that because you know about the worst night of my life that means you are free to judge me. I would like to point out that I am currently fourteen and as a whole you have treated me despicably. From one day to the next you change your minds as to whether I am your saviour or you down fall. I have had enough. Enough of the criticism, of the down right hate that you throw at me. But it occurs to me that you all have misconceptions about the life lead before attending Hogwarts. Many believe I was given advanced training before the age of eleven and you would be wrong. I have decided to set the record straight I was not brought up in wealth with my every whim and demand being taken care of._

_But you would be wrong. The night my parents died I was taken to the address of my mothers only living relative (her muggle sister) I was then left on the doorstep by the Headmaster Dumbledore with a letter telling my Aunt and Uncle that I was know their responsibility. That by parents had been murdered by a Dark Wizard and if they took me in and raise me that they would be protected. I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin all of whom despised anything not normal, and as a child with magic I of course was not normal. I was raised believing the vile thing that they said about my parents, that they were drunkards, layabouts, that it was their own fault for being drunk and driving, crashing said car and killing themselves (for those of you unaware a car is a muggle mode of travel). I didn’t even know my name until I started primary school, I was always called Freak. Any instances of accidental magic was dealt with swiftly and painfully, I was punished for bringing any sort of freakishness into the home. I wasn’t even aware that sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs was not considered normal in a loving family. I was introduced to magic when Rubius Hagrid came crashing into my life after a week of my Guardians trying to out run my acceptance letter. I was marvelled to realise that I was not alone, that there were others like me, but that was also when I learnt of my apparent fame._

_I was thrown into a world I had no idea how to live in. My first year at Hogwarts was eventful to say the least. I face a dully grown mountain Troll, I attempt on my life during a Quidditch game, then at the end of at the end of the year i tried to save the Philosopher Stone from Professor Quirrel, who at the time was possessed by the wraith of Lord Voldemort who was looking for a way back to life. Only to be sent back to the people who hated and despised me for something that I had no control over._

_Over the Summer I was accused of my first case of under age magic, a levitation charm (how can the Ministry not tell the difference between house elf magic and that of a wizard). Which led to me being punished I was looked within my room (which I received thanks to there fear of Hagrid coming back) and starved I was only receiving one meal a day and 5 minutes of a morning to use the bathroom. Thanks to house elf mentioned above I had not received any letters from the friends I had made within Hogwarts, I was rescued by the Weasley twins and their brother Ron._

_My second year at Hogwarts was also an eventful one, after all it was the year that the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. I discovered that I was a Parslemouth and the entire school turned on me. After all it is considered a very Dark ability, so of course that made me evil. The next Dark Lord. It wasn’t much of a leap for my fellow students to start accusing me of opening the Chamber of secrets. Students started to get petrified, accusations were flying. The Ministry of course stepped in removing the Headmaster from the school, sending an innocent man to Azkaban just to be seen as doing something (it apparently never occurred to anyone to investigate what was happening). That’s when Ginny Weasley was taken to the Chamber, the teachers of course began discussing the closing of the School instead of dealing with the situation. So of course me and my friends decided to rescue her with the help of Gilderoy Lockhart to discover he was a fake. He tried to Obliveate two students so he could claim the glory but ended up causing himself brain damage. We rescued Ginny from Slytherins monster and destroyed the Dark artefact that was responsible. Then of course i was returned to my Magic hating relatives._

_The summer holidays before third year, came with a visit from Aunt Marge (a spiteful women who believes I should have been drowned at birth) the most hatful woman I have ever met. She spent a full week insulting my parentage, how I was lucky that her brother even kept me around at all. I accidentally blew her up and watched as she flew away (it was an inflatable spell). Although many of you may remember that Summer for a different reason, after all that was around the time that Sirius Black broke out from Azkaban. I left the house determined to make my way back to the wizarding world, not know who Sirius Black was or why everyone was so scared for me._

_My third year started with a terrifying bang of course. I was attacked on the Hogwarts Express by the Dementors sent to look for Sirius Black, i was however lucky that the new Defence Professor had decided to ride the train to Hogwarts. Otherwise I have absolute faith that i would have received the Dementors Kiss that day. We were then told that the Dementors would be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. I was again attacked at a Quidditch match and nearly fell to my death. I later found out that my Godfather did not betray my parents but Peter Pettigrew had and then framed Sirius, both of who eventually escaped. The Ministry of course refused to believe the testimony of three underage witches and wizards, regardless of the fact that Sirius had never received a trail. I was of course again sent back to my magic hating relatives._

_Of course the only thing that happened last summer would be the attack by Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup._

_My fourth year stated with excitement unlike all the years before, we had been informed of the Triwizard cup. I will be honest I was looking forward to a year of peace and quiet. But of course that would never happen, my name came out of the Goblet of Fire and the whole school turned on me again. But this time so did my apparent best friend jealous of the fact that someone wanted me dead, after all why else would somebody put me into the tournament. I survived the tasks the best way I could. Then during the final Task both me and Cedric reached the cup and decided to take the cup together, which led to his death. The Cup was a portkey, we landed in a graveyard and the killing curse was shot at Cedric. I was disarmed and restrained against a tombstone, while peter Pettigrew prepared the ritual to bring back his master. Voldemort had risen once again determined to kill me once again, i was lucky and managed to escape withe the portkey and Cedrics body. I was eventually removed to the office of Mad eye Moody by an imposter who had been using poly juice potion all year, he was determined to find out if his master had risen. He disclosed his plans and was eventually received the kiss due to Minister Fudges incompetence. Then of course I was sent back to my magic hating relatives._

_Which brings us to this summer doesn’t it, today i was requested to attend a meeting with the Goblins to discuss my future. They made me aware that being entered into the Triwizard Tournament means that I am now emancipated as the rules were set for those of age._

_I discovered that I had a magical guardian who should have checked up on me during the last thirteen years and is now being charged with dereliction of duty (Albus Dumbledore). Said magical guardian has apparently stolen from my vaults, authorized money to be taken out and sent to accounts being held by my supposed best friends. All those involved with the thefts from my accounts are being drawn up on charges._

_I am also giving the Wizarding world the choice to not cross me have had ENOUGH. As I have read recently repeatedly that I am lying about Voldemort being back, I shall leave him to someone else to deal with. I will not interfere with his plans as long as he leaves me alone. The wizarding world can learn to stand on its own two feet and you can defend yourselves, instead of relying on me to save you and then turning your backs. I am going to focus on living my life for once and planning on my future._

_Harry Potter_

Yes Dumbledore was having a bad day, so far it was only 10am. Looking out of his window he could see it was only going to get worse, seeing a long line of owls making their way towards his tower with what looked suspiciously like howlers. He had to get Harry back under control he decided as the spiel of vicious world exploded from the first howler.

Back in Diagon Alley Harry was preparing to depart for Potter Manor in Wiltshire. He was looking forward to his new life .


End file.
